1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to snowboard bindings and more particularly pertains to a new snowboard binding for allowing a user to use a strap-in system with the convenience of a step-in system without reducing the flexibility of a boot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of snowboard bindings is known in the prior art. More specifically, snowboard bindings heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,123; U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,680; U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,721; U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,390; U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,924; U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,155; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 365,132.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new snowboard binding. The inventive device includes a mounting assembly that includes a base plate and a mounting plate. The mounting plate is designed to be coupled to the snowboard, the base plate is rotatably mounted to the mounting plate. A heel member is hingably coupled to the base plate, the heel member is designed for securing a heel of the foot of the user to the mounting assembly. A toe member is hingably coupled to the base plate, the toe member is designed for securing toes of the foot of the user to the mounting assembly. The toe member is slidably coupled to the heel member. The toe member has an ankle strap and an ankle buckle. The ankle strap and the ankle buckle is pivotally coupled proximal a first end of the toe member. The ankle strap is adjustably insertable into the ankle buckle, the ankle strap is designed to be extended around an ankle of the user. The toe member has a toe strap and a toe buckle. The toe strap and the toe buckle are pivotally coupled proximal to a second of the toe member. The toe strap is adjustably insertable into the toe buckle, the toe strap is designed to be extended over the toes of the user.
In these respects, the snowboard binding according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a user to use a strap-in system with the convenience of a step-in system without reducing the flexibility of a boot.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of snowboard bindings now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new snowboard binding construction wherein the same can be utilized for allowing a user to use a strap-in system with the convenience of a step-in system without reducing the flexibility of a boot.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new snowboard binding apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the snowboard bindings mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new snowboard binding which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art snowboard bindings, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a mounting assembly that includes a base plate and a mounting plate. The mounting plate is designed to be coupled to the snowboard, the base plate is rotatably mounted to the mounting plate. A heel member is hingably coupled to the base plate, the heel member is designed for securing a heel of the foot of the user to the mounting assembly. A toe member is hingably coupled to the base plate, the toe member is designed for securing toes of the foot of the user to the mounting assembly. The toe member is slidably coupled to the heel member. The toe member has an ankle strap and an ankle buckle. The ankle strap and the ankle buckle is pivotally coupled proximal a first end of the toe member. The ankle strap is adjustably insertable into the ankle buckle, the ankle strap is designed to be extended around an ankle of the user. The toe member has a toe strap and a toe buckle. The toe strap and the toe buckle are pivotally coupled proximal to a second of the toe member. The toe strap is adjustably insertable into the toe buckle, the toe strap is designed to be extended over the toes of the user.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new snowboard binding apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the snowboard bindings mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new snowboard binding which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art snowboard bindings, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new snowboard binding which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new snowboard binding which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new snowboard binding which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such snowboard binding economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new snowboard binding which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new snowboard binding for allowing a user to use a strap-in system with the convenience of a step-in system without reducing the flexibility of a boot.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new snowboard binding which includes a mounting assembly that includes a base plate and a mounting plate. The mounting plate is designed to be coupled to the snowboard, the base plate is rotatably mounted to the mounting plate. A heel member is hingably coupled to the base plate, the heel member is designed for securing a heel of the foot of the user to the mounting assembly. A toe member is hingably coupled to the base plate, the toe member is designed for securing toes of the foot of the user to the mounting assembly. The toe member is slidably coupled to the heel member. The toe member has an ankle strap and an ankle buckle. The ankle strap and the ankle buckle is pivotally coupled proximal a first end of the toe member. The ankle strap is adjustably insertable into the ankle buckle, the ankle strap is designed to be extended around an ankle of the user. The toe member has a toe strap and a toe buckle. The toe strap and the toe buckle are pivotally coupled proximal to a second of the toe member. The toe strap is adjustably insertable into the toe buckle, the toe strap is designed to be extended over the toes of the user.
Still another object of the present invention is that both the toe and ankle straps can remain in the same position so the same set-up is used each time without requiring adjustments.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new snowboard binding that allows a user to get off the lift and does not reduce flexibility and feel of a snowboard boot, requires less of a visual insertion of the boot than current step-ins, and more of a feel when locked in.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new snowboard binding that is adaptable to any snowboard boot and in an emergency if a user can not release the lock you can undo the straps to release.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.